Making Contact
by malloyfan
Summary: “Why must we limit God’s creation to one universe, one galaxy, one planet, and one species of people?”


**Making Contact**

Disclaimer: Don't own them! Have no money! Don't sue please!

Pairing: L/M

Spoilers: Galileo and the movie "Contact"

Author's Note: Set after Galileo, but not really a post ep. Again, Maeve and I shouldn't be allowed to talk, cause this came out of our chat last night. I don't know how, but we got on supernatural beings, ghost, demons, aliens, etc. and it made me think of this.

Feedback: Like a rainbow on a sunny day.

Summary: "Why must we limit God's creation to one universe, one galaxy, one planet, and one species of people?"

* * *

To the casual observer it would appear that he hadn't even noticed the tall redhead slouched against the back of the armchair nearest the window staring off into the star filled sky, but he had noticed. He had noticed every aspect of her, including that she was in a pensive mood. Settling down to work on clearing the files off his desk, he waited for her to speak.

And, he waited.

Finally, he couldn't stand her silence anymore, "You know, you can see it by just staring out at space."

"I know," she sighed easing her body to the window so she could look at both the stars and him. "I'm sorry it didn't work."

Pulling his glasses off, he abandon the pretense of working, "Yeah, well, maybe CJ's right. Maybe it was good for those kids to see the President of the United States and the country's most brilliant scientific minds to sit in front of them and say, 'You know what? We screwed up, but we're going to try again.' Maybe the next time one of their science projects blow up in their faces, they would be so afraid to start again."

"Well, that is a up side, but I was just sorry the thing didn't work for my own curiosity," Margaret shrugged, still staring out the window.

His own curiosity getting the better of him, Leo joined her at the window, "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you even wondered what was out there, Leo," she waved her out to indicate the stars.

"I don't know," Leo sighed deeply. "When I would fly night raids in 'Nam, sometimes I would watch the stars and wonder, but that was a long time ago."

"Do you think we are alone?"

Thinking that she had switched topics, not uncommon for her, he shook his head, "Nah, the senior staff is still around."

Laughing, she looked at him, "I meant in the universe, Leo. I know we're not alone in the building."

"Oh," Leo ducked his head for a second, before her meaning hit him. "You mean like Martians? You thought that maybe Galileo would land and Ray Walston would be waiting for us?"

"I don't exactly mean Martians, but yeah some sort of life, someplace out there," she shyly explained looking at the stars again.

Leo shook his head, "Margaret, you are an intelligent woman. Are you telling me that despite the lack of scientific evidence, you believe that there is life someplace out there?"

"Do you believe in God, Leo?"

"Well, of course," he tossed confused eyes at her. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Well," she crossed her arms over her chest in stubborn challenge, "if you'd just run out and get me the scientific studies that conclusively prove the existence of God, I'll wait right here."

"Margaret, that is different," he sighed moving away from the window.

Catching his arm, she pulled him back so that he was facing her, "No, it's not, Leo. Do you believe in the miracles of the Bible, the Resurrection, the miracle that Josh was shot in the heart and survived, the miracle of a baby bron with ten fingers and ten toes?"

Staring at her he slowly answered, "Yes."

"Then why can't you believe in the possibility that God, who is filled with power, couldn't have created another planet, circling another star? Why must we limit God's creation to one universe, one galaxy, one planet, and one species of people," she asked as she flipped her body back to the window.

"I, ah, I," Leo stammered for a moment, "I never thought about it. I guess I've always considered those things kinda crazy."

"Do you think I'm crazy," she asked softly.

Smiling tenderly at her, he shook his head, "No. You're a little quirky and definitely have a freakish memory, I mean whose got all of Shakespeare memorized. But, no you are not crazy."

Margaret bowed her head, letting the half compliment wash over her as he moved closer to her. As his hand settled on the small of her back, she smiled, "Did you ever see the movie 'Contact'?"

"What do you think?"

"That you are popular culture idiot."

"No, tell me what you really think," Leo laughed his hand slowly sliding around her waist.

Margaret laughed allowing herself to relax into him slightly, "Anyhow, in the movie Jody Foster. You do know who Jody Foster is, right?"

"Yes, Margaret," Leo growled slightly.

"Just checking," she laughed. "Jody Foster is a scientist looking for life on another planet. She receives these radio waves, radios are a big thing in the movie, that have plans for an transport imbedded in them. They figure out the code and she goes into this thing. She transported to this island that is like an island she used to draw as a child and the 'thing' she meets has taken the form of her father, who died when she was young. Anyhow, while they are having this long conversation, her 'father' tells her that they didn't build the wormholes they used to bring her to this place, but that they were created for them, for them to discover and figure out how to use. It turns out that while she thinks she's been gone for 18 hours, the transporter collapsed and it was more like 18 seconds, the tape recorder she had with her recorded 18 hours of static. That is a bad summary of a great movie, but this is the important part. In the end, she still has no solid proof, but she believes. Not just on the life out there, but in a creator being."

"Sounds like a good movie," Leo whispered, fascinated with the far off look in her eyes.

She nodded, "It is. I love the last line: 'It's a great big universe, wouldn't it be a waste if we were the only ones here?'

Or something like that. Maybe it's weird, but I believe in ghosts and demons and beings that we'll never see in this world, so why not someplace out there? I guess I just believe that God is so big he created stuff that we will never understand in this life."

Tugging her to him slightly more, Leo smiled, "I know one thing. I'm grateful God created you. Who else could end my day with a sudden new interest in the stars? You are a remarkable woman and even if there is a populated plant circling each of those stars, there isn't another one of you out there."

"Thank you," Margaret blushed deeply as they both returned to gazing at the stars.


End file.
